Prom Season
by Ouahufflepuff
Summary: Emma and Regina are juniors at Storybrooke High where prom is slowly approaching. How will Regina respond when someone unexpected asks her to prom? Swanqueen first fanfic criticism is welcome but please go easy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There is nothing Emma Swan could do that would surprise Regina. At least that's what she thought. But there she was standing in front of her locker in complete awe while Emma waited for an answer to her question. Thinking Regina didn't hear her and her impatience weighing in she asked Regina again

"Regina will you go to prom with me?"

It took a few seconds for Regina to realize nothing was coming out of her mouth and she was standing there like a deer in headlights.

"I-I...umm..I" as she struggled to form words in her current state the warning bell rang out. "I've got to get to class" she said as she turned and walked away. _Now I know what they mean by saved by the bell, _Regina thought as she hurried down the hall to her science class.

* * *

Emma knew not to get her hopes up that Regina would say yes to the invitation. She and Regina were not the best of friends, they didn't hate each other like they used to when she first moved to Storybrooke, but there was still the occasional tension between them. But what she didn't expect was for Regina to be at such a loss of words, especially since some of her finer qualities include always having something on her mind to say. But there she was standing in front of Regina next to her locker awkwardly waiting for a response.

2 minutes later when the silence was still unbroken Emma asked again, a little more bashful and embarrassed than the first time. Even though things weren't going as she planned she was still a little proud of herself for finally being able to silence Regina "The Sass Master" Mills, she just hoped it would not come back and bite her in the ass. As the bell rang she watched as Regina practically run away from her down the hall.

_Fucking A Emma! Now you have no date to prom and lost a "friend". Shouldn't have worn this stupid red leather jacket like I always do and actually have tried. Should've gotten flowers or something. Dammit! Now everything is ruined. But damn she looks gorgeous in that dress. Purple is really her color, it's a miracle she wasn't dress coded the way it hugged all of her curves like that...and accentuated her assets, _she thought to herself while now standing alone in the hall.

* * *

Emma hung her head and followed down the same path as Regina down the hall, because unfortunately they had second period science together with Ms. Zelena. Awkward or not she couldn't skip or David and Mary Margaret would take the keys to the bug. When she walked into the class all the seats were taken, except for an empty chair next to Jefferson, the creepiest guy in their grade. But that didn't bother her, as long as she wouldn't have to face Regina again today.


	2. Chapter 2

There is just something about science class that always keeps Regina's attention. It could be that there is always an opportunity to prove some old dead guys theory wrong. Or the constant experiments where she has full control. She can manipulate what she wants, make changes where she sees fit, the suspense from not knowing if adding another milliliter of hydrogen peroxide would be a make or break. But today she could not stop herself from becoming completely zoned out.

She thinks over her morning and how it got so problematic in little time. She thought back to her first impressions of when Emma had come to town and how it evolved so much. Emma was annoying and frustrating and appeared to be her only qualities. But she asked Regina for help in science so that she could catch up with the rest of the class Regina began to warm up to the blonde. She admired how Emma humbly asked to be tutored when it was obviously against her independent and vivacious nature. Regina honestly believed that there was nothing she could do that would surprise her. Emma always appeared to be so transparent, at least to Regina, that is until that morning. But no matter how their relationship to each other progressed nothing could change how Regina felt about her red leather jacket that she wore everywhere.

She is deep in thought for about 10 minutes until her purple Nokia Lumia 820 vibrates in her lap. She looks down and sees a message from Emma that read…

_Look up Gina! Ms. Z is talking to you!_

Regina never was fond of Emma's nickname for her, _Is it really so hard to just say Regina? It's not like it is a long name everyone else says it. It just shows how lazy she is. I don't know how she expects to work in law enforcement when she is too lazy to just say my full name. _But despite it all she does as it says, slowly and casually she tilts her head up so as not to bring attention to herself. But what she never expected to see was Zelena and a majority of the class is staring at her. Regina was never one to draw a crowd's focus to herself in an unflattery situation.

"Miss Mills welcome back to class. It seems like you took a nice vacation. Please show the class how to reverse the equation for photosynthesis." Zelena says with a wickedly evil smirk on her face.

Zelena has always had something out for Regina and her family, which both Regina and her mother Cora feel is completely inappropriate and occasionally uncomfortable being that she is like 10 years older than her. But that is what makes Storybrooke Storybrooke, everyone either secretly or openly hates each. Just the tension created between Cora and Mary Margaret, another school teacher, makes it impossible for either of them to be in the same part of town without it being catastrophic.

An unfazed Regina heads over to the board and completes the task. Once she turns around she smirks and raises and eyebrow right back at Zelena proud at how she wiped the smirk right off of her face. _Doesn't she know that if she is going to try to embarrass me to at least make it challenging_.

"Well done Miss Mills but do try to pay attention in class from now on, I would _hate _to catch you off-guard one day"

For a few seconds after that the class was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. That is until Jefferson started having a laughing fit about the whole situation. No words were ever exchanged as he got up and walked out of the classroom, taking advantage of how awkward the moment was and how much he didn't want to be there in the first place.

What was the best part of it all is how he moved so slowly that if it wasn't for his blood curdling laugh and typically gloomy yet loud wardrobe no one would have noticed him walking out the door. But that partly may have been because not a single person cared about him. As Regina sat down at her desk she glances over and sees her phone screen lighting up again.

_Regina- 1 Zelena- 0 How long do you think it will take for her to realize you are untouchable?_

There it was, the old immature Emma Swan, acting as if she didn't just ask her to prom less than 2 hours ago. It was moments like these that confused Regina on her current relationship with Emma. _How could she just go from being oh so coy at my locker before class but now she texts me as if she never bothered asking the question? Uggghhhh Coming to a decision is going to be insuperable._

* * *

When the dismissal bell rang to release them all from the hell they lived for the past 90 minutes everyone bolted for the door, thanking God that they had lunch next.

"Hey Regina how was science class with the wicked witch of Storybrooke High?" Kathryn Nolan, Regina's other blonde friend, asked whilst chuckling at her own little joke. "Regina what's wrong?" she inquired after her friend didn't respond to the first question.

"Yeah Kathryn I'm fine"

"Obviously you're not. You are sitting here on a perfect day looking like you just watched The Fault In Our Stars. So again I will ask, Regina what's wrong?"

After Regina relayed the course of her morning to Kathryn nothing prepared her for her friends reaction.

"I always had a feeling she had a thing for you. I can't believe I was right!"

"What do you mean you had a _feeling_?"

"Come on Regina there is no way in hell that you could not have noticed how differently she acts around you than everyone else. Or how she is always looking like she is undressing you with her eyes. And all the bantering you too do back and forth. Truth be told I actually thought you liked her back until you started dating Robin, then again it didn't last long now did it? But you never told me what you said are you going to go with her?"

Even though kathryn was her best friend she never was entirely truthful with her. She would be lying if she said she never once felt anything for Emma, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited when Emma asked her to prom but there were other things to consider. There was no way in hell that Cora was going to let her go with Emma Swan, no matter that she even wanted to, if she even wanted to. And how was everyone going to react, everyone would have something to say about, they always do in Storybrooke. It's not like she would be ashamed of going with a girl it's just she doesn't want to be the small town's trending topic.

"Regina you still there?" she heard Kathryn ask realizing she must have zoned out again.

"Yeah sorry what did you say?"

"I asked you what you told Emma, are you going to go to prom with her?"

"Umm..I didn't say anything because I don't know. Why am I even considering it?"

"I can think of a few reasons why.." Kathryn answered smiling and holding back a laugh as she got up and headed for her next class just as the bell rang, not bothering to elaborate in the slightest way on her parting words. _Does she really think I don't know her by now._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait I've been staying at a resort without my laptop and a solid wifi connection so this got done from my phone. Thanks for all the follows and favorites it really means a lot. If all goes well there will be more chapters posted very soon. Just to note this chapter takes place during the same time as the last half of chapter 2 but from Emma's experience. Please review. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Ever since her best friend Ruby started crushing hard on Belle, the library's student assistant, being with Ruby meant being in the library whenever they had free time. Based on her lack of high grades it's not hard to deduce that she didn't like being anywhere educating or that the library was high on her 'where not to go in school' list. But since Ruby was her best friend it was her duty to try to make the journey to the impending relationship between the two as humorous as possible, at least to her. Any other day Emma would have been all for spending her lunch trying to embarrass Ruby in front of Belle but today was not her day. Something told her it was not a good idea to pop the question that morning to Regina but it was a now or never moment. Prom was about 2 months away and it wouldn't be long before someone else thought of asking her, it was no secret that Robin was practically in love with her. Nor was it a secret that eventually he would get the balls to ask her to prom. Or worse Killian would ask herself to prom, now that would be a total nightmare.

"So Emma have you finally decided to stop trying to make me seem like the worst option for Belle?" Ruby greeted her friend with the same question like she did everyday for the past few months.

"No offense Rubes but I have bigger things to think about today. Maybe tomorrow?" Emma replied with a small smile.

"Ok what on earth could be more important than me?" Ruby shot back without hesitation. "Wait was today the day you were going to ask her majesty to the ball-I mean prom?"

"Yeah it was"

"Well don't just sit there spill! I want to know everything what did she say? How surprised was she when you asked?"

"Oh she was surprised she couldn't form words...or any type of reaction that could be taken as a positive answer."

"I'm confused. What exactly happened Em?"

"I asked her, she stood there and stared at me and then ran away. So I'm just as confused as you are."

"I think it's hard for anyone to be as confused our dear Ruby here" Belle playfully stated as she walked over to the table where the duo were sitting, smiling happily at her own joke.

"I'm going to forget you said that..frankly because I can't think of how to come back from that but more importantly because right now is about Emma and how she could fix her screw up."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a screw up." Emma said defensively.

"You wouldn't..really...then what would you call it then, huh?" Ruby inquired matter-of-factly.

"How about..ummm...an unintentionally infavorable outcome to a desired situation." Belle countered in Emma's defense.

"How about that's too much to say so I'm just going to keep calling it a screw up." Ruby responded.

"How about we forget what it's called and focus on how to fix it." Emma chimed in after growing tired of hearing the bickering between the two. "God don't you have to be a couple to argue like one?"

"Alright fine...but you do know that there isn't anything you can do." Belle said sincerely

"You never know she might be able to open a portal to before sheasked her and stop herself from ever coming up with the idea." Ruby stated between periods of laughter.

"Actually that's not a bad idea Rubes!" The blonde yelled earning a furious shh from the librarian.

"Ok we lost her. S. S. Swan has set sail and does not appear to be returning anytime soon."

"Oh come on Ruby be serious, what are you thinking of Emma?" the smaller brunette asked

"I was thinking that I could instead of trying to take it back try to downplay it all."

"Downplay it how?" both the brunettes asked almost simultaneously

"I'll just say I wasn't really asking her to go with me but asking for her to go with me and a group of friends. That should relax her and maybe make her say yes."

"One problem with that Em" Ruby said with a sly grin on her face

"What's that?" the blonde asked while rethinking her plan trying to find the flaw in it

"For there to be a group of friends you need to have friends." Ruby said chuckling and sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"Shut up Ruby" Emma said playfully as they walked out of the library after hearing the end of lunch bell ring.

Now all I have to do is find a way to get her alone so we can talk. Emma thought to herself when she remembered the key piece to her puzzle.

"Ruby you work at Granny's after school today right?"

"Yeah...why?"

"I just figured you would know who from school goes there everyday."

"If by who you mean Regina then yes, she goes there after school a lot. I'll text you if she shows up."

"Awesome, thanks Ruby you're the best!" Emma yelled as they began getting farther from each other in the crowded hallway.

"I know I am!" Ruby hollered back before they each went into their separate classrooms to finish out the day.


	4. Chapter 4

The time Emma endured whilst waiting for Ruby to text her felt like eons, even though it had only been about 3 days. As soon as she pulled into the driveway her phone vibrated, eagerly she glanced down hopeful it was the message she had been waiting on. When she saw the message on her phone had been from Ruby she was rendered breathless, nervous, and in possession of very clammy hands whilst sitting in the drivers seat of her Volkswagen Bug. **Emma get your ass down to Granny's Regina is kicking it in a booth with Kathryn.** She had mentally prepared herself for this moment ever since Ruby and herself agreed on it. But nothing prepared her for what soon would come in the next few hours.

After realizing she had bee sitting in her car for almost 5 minutes she put her car in reverse and backed out of the driveway._ Thank god mom and dad aren't home yet_. She thought to herself because there isn't a doubt in her mind they would want to play 20 questions on where she was about to go and do before she did her homework. When Emma walked into the diner she headed straight over to the bar where Ruby was currently standing.

"Hey Emma, it took you long enough" Ruby said while trying to hold back her impending laugh.

"You only text me like-10 minutes ago" Emma replied as she looked down at her phone to check just how long she took.

"Well based off of how under her her spell you are I figured we might have been able to hear you break a sound barrier on your way over" she now said after giving up on containing her laughing and letting it out causing everyone to look at them.

"Oh shut up Ruby or I'll tell Belle how much you love her" the blonde said teasingly.

At that the brunette quieted down immediately. Then with a simple nod of her head she gestered over to the booth that Regina was sitting in as Kathryn stood to go to the bathroom. Just for a second Emma hesitated but soon realized she needed to seize the moment before she lost her chance to get Regina alone again. So she strode over to the booth trying to muster up any bit of confidence she had left and ignoring the thoughts that told her _ABORT MISSION WHILE YOU STILL HAVE TIME_. But before she knew it she was sitting at the table across from the cause of her being at the diner.

"Hey" the nervous blonde managed to vocalize.

"Oh Emma…hi" Regina responded laced with shock, making it evident that she had no idea of what to do.

"Can we talk?"

"If you haven't noticed we already are Emma" she smirked while stating the obvious.

"You know what I mean. I just wanted to shine some light on the conversation we had the other day."

"How so?"

"When I asked you to prom I wasn't asking you out or anything. My friends and I are all going in a group and I assumed you might want to go with us."

"Well thank you for the offer I am flattered, and I do realize I should not have run off when we had this original conversation, but I do not plan on attending prom." Regina said trying not to sound disappointed at the turn of events, she would never admit it but she was hoping Emma did ask her to be her date not for a group date. If Emma would have looked in her eyes at that moment she would have seen for herself just how disappointed Regina was.

"Why, didn't someone ask you?" Emma inquired soon regretting it after.

"What makes you think no one has asked me? And do you really believe I simply would not go only because I do not have a date?" Regina asked furious, if it were possible there most likely would also have been steam coming out of her ears. "I actually have other plans that night!" She said with a raised voice making sure not to bring attention to their conversation from any bystanders, even if it wasn't true at all.

"Oh god. I…ummm I-I didn't mean it like that. I figured a girl like you, every guy in school ask you out and you would have said yes to someone." She explained scrambling to find words to recover from the hole she just threw herself in.

"A girl like me huh? What kind of girl is that Emma?" The brunette asked not sure if she should take it as a compliment or not. It was at that moment that Kathryn returned from the bathroom and spotted her best friend talking to the blonde. She made sure to stand back so that they wouldn't notice her while still being in earshot of the conversation. Man do I wish I had some popcorn right now she thought to herself, enjoying listening to Regina torture Emma and twist all her words. She has got to be doing it on purpose.

"Well you know, you're top of the class that everyone puts on a pedestal because you are going to go farther than anyone else in this town. Plus you're talented in like all things possible, realistic, organized, and not to mention the best looking girl in all of Storybrooke. You're like the girl in the movies that everyone wants but no one can ever be with."

"Then what does that make you?"

"Hey Regina you ready to go?" Kathryn interrupted, finally deciding it had been long enough and wanted to get home before somebody said something they didn't mean to say.

"Yeah sure. Oh and for the record you were right I have been asked, on numerous occasionsby more than I can count on one hand. See you in class tomorrow Emma." Regina spoke as she walked out of the diner to her Benz. As she pulled off Emma could hear the the most depressing, oddly timed song playing…

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**_

_**And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**_

_**Will you let her go?**_

At first she thought she was imagining it until she looked over and saw Ruby holding up her phone playing the song.

"Cut the crap Ruby!"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist because you are an idiot"

"Whatever I'm going home"

"Don't wallow over your screw up for too long you need to study for that history test we have with Mr. Gold!" Ruby hollered after her friend before it was dismissed with a wave of a hand.


	5. Chapter 5

By time Emma got back from Granny's When Emma left Granny's after Regina and Kathryn she made sure to drive slower than usual so that she could have some time to think and peace before she had to get home to do the day's homework. Unfortunately when she pulled in to her driveway both Mary Margaret's and David's car were there and her mother was just closing the blinds, obviously waiting for her to get back. Great this is exactly what I need right now. She thought as she got out of the yellow Volkswagen Beetle, which almost everyone had been trying to get her to get rid of for the longest because it appeared a bit 'rundown' and 'past its time', but she would never get rid of her 2nd most prized possession, the first being her beloved red leather jacket.

As she reached the front door it flew open to reveal a very worried and angry mother. "Emma where have you been we have been worried sick about you!" Mary Margaret proclaimed with slightly more anger than intended.

"I was just down at Granny's why are you freaking out so much?" Emma answered her mother.

"Why am I freaking out you ask. I am freaking out because I got home and you were not here, there was no note, you did not call your father or myself to tell us where you were going to be. What if something happened to you Emma?"

"Mom I'm fine, I didn't leave a note because I thought I would be back home before you both got home but apparently you guys got off early."

"Yes we did but that is beside the point. Now, can you tell me why you went out to the diner before you even did your homework, and do not try telling you didn't have any because I know your teachers?"

"I just went out to have a good time, and I am feeling so attacked right now. It's not even 5 o'clock and I don't have a lot of homework, which I planned on doing once I got back."

"Oh Emma, no one is attacking you but I'm sorry if you feel like we are. I'm just glad you are safe, go on and do your homework now, dinner will be ready in about an hour." Mary Margaret said, sending Emma up the stairs with a warm hug full of all the love she had for her blonde teenage daughter. David followed her up to her room and stopped outside of her door.

"I know it may seem like your mom is overprotective but she just really loves you, we both do, and we would hate ourselves if something happened to you and we could've prevented."

"I know Dad, I love you guys too." With that David turned and went back down the stairs to help his wife with dinner.

* * *

On the other side of town at 108 Mifflin Street Regina's conversation with Cora did not go as smoothly as Emma's with her parents. Similar to Emma, when she arrived to her family's mansion and walked down the long walkway to the tall front door she noticed her mother's car was also present in their driveway. As she turned the doorknob the anxiety became more and more overwhelming, knowing she would have to go inside eventually Regina pushed the door open and quietly walked into the foyer, hoping she could make it to her room before her mother either saw or heard her. Momentarily the plan worked, that is before she got to the fourth step and her mother called out to her from the study.

"Regina, I see you finally decided to grace your mother with your presence today."

"Sorry I am late mother." After many years of living with Cora Regina knew better than try to offer an excuse to her mother because 'it appears as if she is trying to evade her responsibilities', so she left it at that.

"Make sure it does not happen again, being late is not a quality you want to take on in life."

"Yes mother."

"I trust you had an acceptable day in school."

"Yes I did. How was your day mother?"

"My day was highly uneventful, but what can you expect when you are the principal of a small town high school in Maine." Regina internally rolled her eyes at her mother's response, which was the same almost everyday when she asked. "As much as I love having this conversation with you Regina, unfortunately it looks like time for you to do your homework" she continued, the obvious sarcasm easily flowing her as she waved her daughter up the stairs. "The cook will call you down when dinner is ready."

"Ok mother, I will see at dinner." Regina responded as she walked up the staircase to her room.

* * *

Dinner was ready at both houses an hour and a half after the youngest member of both families arrived home. The night's discussion, unfortunately for both girls, was the impending prom.

"So Emma are you excited about prom? It is 2 months away." MM asked her daughter.

"It's just prom mom, nothing special." Emma answered, trying to close off her real emotions on the topic. In all fairness she probably would be excited about prom, if she hadn't botched up her prom proposal and cheated herself out of a 'date' with Regina fucking Mills.

"What do you mean "nothing special"?" David cut in and questioned.

"It's just a bunch of people I see everyday getting back together at night in the same place I saw them a few hours earlier, dressed up to impress each other when in all honesty can't even stand each other, just to say they went. So no I don't believe it is anything special."

"You don't have a date do you honey?" MM said, and in that moment Emma realized why Regina was so annoyed when she asked Regina the same question in Granny's earlier that day.

"No mom I don't have a date and frankly I don't think I need one just to go to prom, besides Ruby, some other friends, and I are all going to go in a group." Emma defended matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure you want to go in a group, I have on good faith that a Mr. Neal Cassidy may plan on asking you, it's no secret that he likes you you know?"

"Yes I am sure I want to go with my friends. As nice as Neal is we are just friends and I told him that numerous times, besides Neal isn't my type."

"Well what is your type Emma? I am sure I could-"

"Mom can you please drop it. I don't want to go to prom on a date that my mother set me up on. Also you could never get 'my type of person' to agree to go with me to prom. Trust me I already tried" She said cutting off her mother as she got up from the table confidently, until she realized she said the last part out loud when she never intended for Mary Margaret to know she did plan on having a date to prom.

"What do you mean 'you already tried' is there anything I can help with?" Mary Margaret asked with the look in her eye she always gets when she is feeling extraordinarily helpful.

"Honey, I think you should let it go" David said chuckling at the look on his wife's face before getting up and clearing their places at the table while Emma went to her room so she could get some sleep for the night. I can't believe how bad I fucked it up. She thought as she climbed into her bed.

* * *

"Regina, as you may know, as principal it is my duty to attend all school functions to oversee student behavior and well being , which brings me to wonder what my daughter plans for the upcoming dance." Cora stated, breaking the silence between the two.

"Actually mother, I think I may just go by myself or tag along with Kathryn and Frederick, but of course I would have to ask them first."

"As much focus as you have been putting into your academics you have to put into your social life as well dear, or how else will you get a high up job in this town. I think it will be better for you to take a date, possibly run for prom queen. You know how much people like to hold onto memories of what high school was like."

"Yes mother, you are right, I have no idea what I was thinking." Regina sarcastically answered, praying that this conversation would come to an end soon before her mother made a powerpoint of 'possible bachelors' for the prom. The sarcasm in her voice was evident to Cora, who chose to ignore it and focus on the bigger picture at the time.

"I have confidence you will be able to choose your companion. Do make it someone who can benefit you dear."

"Yes mother, I will do that, thank you for the insight."

"It's no trouble dear, I enjoy aiding in enhancing your life now so that you can have a better life in the future. We can't let your talents go to waste now can we?"

"No we cannot mother. I feel I should retire to bed now so that I can be alert for classes tomorrow, so if you'll excuse me."

"Of course Regina. I will talk to you again soon about the matter. Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight mother." Regina bid her farewell before ascending back up to her room. It was too early to actually go to sleep but God knows how much longer she could have continued with that conversation. She has had enough talk about prom and dates for a lifetime and now it had got to the point of being utterly frustrating. But she couldn't help to think, Maybe if I said yes to Emma mother would…No not an option, she would never approve. As much as she hated to admit it, after talking to Kathryn in lunch the day Emma originally asked her to prom there has been practically nothing else she could focus on. She was aware of her feelings for the blonde but something about what her best friend said to her made her see that she really did like Emma. She had liked Emma ever since she walked into geography class that first day of freshman year. Which explained why she was once worried when she caught wind of Emma getting into an accident sophomore year when she was having a driving lesson. Everything began to clear up for her, like steam being wiped off of a window. And it also cleared up why she was so speechless when Emma stopped her in the hall and asked her out, no matter how Emma will try to recover from it she was obviously asking her out, and also why she felt heartbroken after their meeting in Granny's, even if the argument was regretfully her fault. Her feelings towards Emma are not going anywhere soon, so what now? Regina thought and shut off her room light, after deciding it would not be a bad idea to go to sleep after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I got a little stuck writing this chapter. Thank you to all those who have favorited, reviewed, and are following my story. It means so much to me that you all are enjoying my first fanfiction :) I hope you like this chapter, please review.**

* * *

Waking up the next morning was not something Emma wanted to do, hell to be honest waking up _any_ morning was not something she wanted to do, but sadly it was a 7 o'clock on a weekday and she eventually would have to get ready for school. Her eyes fluttered open and her deep emerald eyes took in the early morning sunlight that was pouring in through her window, which in her opinion could be dimmed at least a little, she leaned her head off of her pillows and wiped the sleep out of her eyes as her long blonde locks fell down her back. Just as she was about to get out of bed her phone screen lit up and marimba music played from the device, she picked up the phone off of her nightstand and looked down at the 4 inch display, _**Reminder: Teacher Workday No School**_. A sigh of relief escaped from between her lips as she fell back down into the comfort of her warm bed, _Looks like today might turn out to be a good day_, she thought to herself before she was overcome with sleep once again.

The blonde later woke up again at noon, fully rested and ready to be a more functional member of society than she would have been five hours earlier. She stood out of bed, popped all possible joints she could, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower so that she could fully awaken. Since it was a teacher workday she knew her mother would be at the elementary school for a majority of the day and her father would be out working as well so the teen did not even bother with putting on pants before walking to the bathroom in her white tank top and boy shorts. When Emma left the shower about half an hour later, hair still damp with no intentions of blow drying it, she came to a highly important cross road in her day, do homework and try to be productive with her day or go out and get food and just hang with Ruby in the diner for the day. '_Well, I still have Saturday and Sunday….and I haven't eaten yet….to Granny's it is!'_ she decided before getting dressed in her typical skinny jeans, another tank top, brown leather boots, and red leather jacket, grabbing the keys to her car and heading out for breakfast, or more like brunch.

* * *

The bell above the diner door rang loudly as Emma walked through into the cozy restaurant.

"Hey Em. How are you enjoying the day off?" Ruby called over from the jukebox at the other end of the room as she looked up from the current conversation she was having with Belle.

"Well I woke up at 7, realized I didn't need to go in for school, went back to sleep and just woke up for the second time almost an hour ago. So I'm having a great time. What about you two?" the newly arrived teen answered as she walked over and took a seat next to Belle.

"Granny made me get up and do some extra waitressing today," the taller brunette responded with a pout emerging on her face.

"I managed to finish all of my homework this morning and decided to come down here to grab something to eat before heading over to the library to assist the librarians," the other girl also commented.

"Why is it not surprising that even on your day off you still can _not_ take a break from school?" Ruby chuckled as the cheeks of her crush began to turn slightly red. Her blonde friend nodded in agreement as she headed back to the kitchen to grab one of her other orders.

While she was gone Emma and Belle began their typical conversation about school and how badly they wanted the sunny days and heat that the impending summer would bring. It was comfortable in its familiarity, that was until Belle decided to switched to a more uncomfortable topic for Emma. "Emma, You never told me."

"Never told you what?" She asked even though she knew where the brunette was heading every part of her hoped that Belle wouldn't.

"How did everything go with Regina yesterday?" '_Oh fuck' _Emma thought, because it was then that Ruby decided to make her way back to the group and there was no doubt she would enjoy the new conversation topic.

"You should have seen it Belle it was a total train wreck. The way it blew up in her face would have put a Michael Bay movie to shame." The taller brunette laughed out as she finally arrived at the table.

"Oh my God what happened? I thought you were going to 'clarify' on the whole asking her to prom situation."

"Trust me, she tried, but because she can never shut her mouth and stop rambling so she ended up in fucking rock bottom."

"What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything wrong!?" the blonde defended.

"Don't listen to her Belle, she's lying. It all started going downhill when Regina said she wasn't going to prom and this idiot here asked if it was because she didn't have a date." Ruby cut in to retell what actually happened yesterday.

"Why would you even say that, it's a little offensive?"

"I don't know it just flew out."

"Yeah, apparently she forgot to turn on the filter between her brain and her mouth before she started talking. But in all honesty it wasn't completely horrible, it was just hard to watch how bad she was floundering out there."

"Out of curiousity, how long exactly were you eavesdropping on our conversation." Emma questioned.

"Sweetheart, I was listening to the whole thing. Do you really think I would miss it when I am standing here, at the bar, not giving a shit about anything else?" she asked rhetorically with a smirk slowly forming across her face.

"So Rubes what else happened? Fill me in." Belle said eagerly, leaning towards the other brunette, so much so that in about two more feet she would have been sitting in her lap, which of course her friend would not have minded.

"OK! After our dear friend here said that 'wonderful' tidbit Regina was all like, 'Do you really think I wouldn't go because I don't have a date' and Emma was like, 'I just figured a girl like you would have a date'-"

"Please tell me you didn't really say that?" Belle asked as she looked over at the obviously embarrassed and blushing blonde.

"You bet your ass she said that! But anyway Regina was absolutely flabbergasted and then she was like, 'A girl like _me_' and then Emma started complimenting her like crazy, saying stuff like, 'everyone puts you on a pedestal and you're so talented, best looking girl in town, oh and my favorite part….the girl in the movies that everyone wants to be with' and then Regina got this weird look in her eyes and I had no idea what the hell was about to happen next, until she asked her, 'What does that make you?'" Ruby finished with a much needed breath of air since she said her whole monologue in one breath.

"Well don't stop there keep going!" the eager and interested girl yelled, completely ignoring Emma for sake of catching up on everything she missed out on.

"Dammit girl let me catch my breath!" She chuckled, but began to carry on with her story, "Sadly that's when Kathryn and Regina decided to leave, as she was leaving she looked back at Emma and told her that a bunch of people actually did ask her out! Belle you should have seen how fast her mouth hit the floor, I swear it felt like a damn earthquake!"

"Okay now you're just exaggerating and making jokes." Emma finally said after staying silent for so long

"Am I?"

"Yeah you are, just like when you thought it was funny to play Let Her Go by Passenger after she walked out the door!" she screamed

"What it felt appropriate at the time and was highly funny in my mind!" Ruby screeched back in her defense.

"Emma has a point there, _everything_ seems funny to _you _in _your_ mind. Now Em what even was your intention?" Belle questioned, her quick shot at Ruby going unnoticed by the targeted party.

"What I wanted to do was obviously still get her to go to prom with me even if she wasn't _going to prom with me_. It was fairly obvious that she was freaked with me just asking so I attempted to make it easier for her to say yes….only problem was she still didn't say yes." she explained as she hung her head in disappointment and pouted while trying to keep back any tears that might try to escape.

"She may not have said yes, but she didn't say no now did she." the shorter brunette said in an attempt to cheer up her disappointed friend. The blonde's face lit up instantly with hope and realization, "You're right! Regina never said no, she just never gave me a straight answer, at least not yet!"

"Exactly, she only needs time to mull it over. Then she will get back to you, it's who she is." Belle shared.

"I agree. Now Emma, not to go off topic and all, you have been here for a while and have not ordered a damn thing. Granny says you either have to order or give up the table. Do you want your usual pancakes and hot chocolate?" the waitress asked looking a little annoyed, most likely from how Granny was glaring at the group from the kitchen.

"I guess so, I didn't eat yet." After she returned from placing the order Emma looked at both her friends, new found joy in her eyes from the encouraging words Belle spoke, and asked, "When are you getting off Ruby and what the hell are we all gonna do today?"


End file.
